A Moment Taken
by Mrs. Damon Salvatore
Summary: Hermione is bored with her predictable life. Can Draco ignite a fire that's been waiting to burn?
1. Chapter 1 : Secret Longings

"He's staring again." Ginny indicated to her left with her thumb.

Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy's icy gaze was indeed locked on her.

"Ugh. What's his problem?" She looked at Ginny, but Ginny only shrugged and proceeded to stuff a piece of toast into her mouth. She sighed; all Weasley's were the same; the had bottomless stomachs. She wondered how in the world Ginny stayed as thin as a broomstick when she ate as much as she did every day. Sometimes she wondered if she was worse than her brother. She glanced at Ron, who was currently trying to fit three pancakes into his mouth. _Nope, he's got it down-pat. _She huffed in irritation. She herself could barely eat half a plate of food at each meal before she was full.

"Well, I'm full. Nice to see all of you are enjoying your breakfast." She patted Ginny on the shoulder and waved a hand in front of Ron's face to divert his attention away from his food.

"I'll see you lot in class, I'm off to--"

"THE LIBRARY," six of her friends said in unison."Yes, we know." Harry then said, his eyes never leaving the the morning post.

"Bloody hell, you didn't need to all say it at once." _Am I that bloody predictable?_

She grabbed her bookbag, which by the way felt like it was fifty pounds weighing down on her shoulder, and proceeded to the great halls double doors on her way to the library. She got nearly halfway to the library when her bookbag split open and all of her books, quills, and parchment paper spilled out onto the floor. "Bloody effing hell!"

"Language, Granger. You wouldn't want others to think Ms. Prim and Proper had a dirty mouth now would you?" Malfoy's deep, seductive lilt came out from the shadows and enveloped her, igniting a fire in her stomach that grew every time he came near her.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to spew more insults at me? Because if so, I must say, they are getting old. I tire of your seemingly witty remarks." She huffed out, still kneeling on the floor in front of her now useless bookbag.

He gracefully bent down to her level, his face inches from hers, his personal aroma invading her senses, forcing her to hold her breath should she swoon at enduring his presence for too long.

"Actually, contrary to popular belief, my 'witty remarks', which i must say are indeed very well thought out, are a show I put on...just for you." He then picked up her books with ease, as if he were holding a feather in his arms and held his other arm out, no doubt intending for her to help herself up using it. She gave him a bewildered look, whilst using his arm as support for her to stand on her feet again.

"What exactly do you mean? For me?" She questioned him, not bothering to ask why he was helping her with her books. He turned slightly to look at her then, giving her the most dashing grin she had ever seen on any man she had ever met before and started to walk down the hall.

"Malfoy! Where are you going?!" She retrieved he quills and parchments and caught up to him, noticing they were headed for the head girl's dormitory. _Her _dormitory. He said nothing as they reached the portrait guarding her private quarters, an Italian rendering of Rapunzel. The foreign princess sat on a chiffon stool, brushing her endlessly gorgeous brown hair.

"Ah, mi Cara! And who is this ... your prince, no? Or perhaps a lover? Do tell!" The Italian Rapunzel was beautiful, of course, but she was the nosiest painting Hermione had ever met.

"No, he is most certainly none of the above! He is just a classmate." She could almost _feel _Malfoy's grin from behind her. She whispered the password and the princess huffed, used to being put off from Hermione and the aspects of her personal life. They stepped in to her common room, decorated with lush accents of maroon and gold, the Gryffindor house colors. "So, are you going to tell me why you are being nice to me?" She glared at Malfoy, expecting and answer out of the unusually silent slytherin.

His icy blue eyes roved her body, slowly moving from foot to head. She swallowed the saliva that had built up in her mouth, unable to move from her rooted spot. She didn't know when she had begun to crave him. His hair was slicked back as usual, one tendril resting on his right brow. His head was tilted to the side as if studying her, his gaze never wavering from hers. Her chest was now at a heavy rise, and she found herself almost shivering at the hungry look in his eyes.

He started to move toward her, and she unwittingly backed up, afraid of what he might do. He ended up backing her into a wall placing his hand on either side of her, trapping her beneath him. He closed his eyes and seemed to breathe her in, reveling in her earthly scent of fresh rain and roses. A small smile played on his lips and he expelled a breath he'd been holding.

"I've been waiting for this moment." And at that, he opened his eyes, took one last look into Hermione's hesitant cinnamon gaze, and his lips descended upon her own.

_To be continued..._

Please Review!!! Tell me if I should keep writing or if it sucks!


	2. Chapter 2 : Passions Ignited

Chapter Two: Passions Ignited

For a moment, Hermione couldn't breathe. It felt like all the air had been sucked from the room and all there was left was Draco Malfoy...kissing her. _Me? Why me? I thought I was just some filthy mudblood too dirty to even think of. Why is he kissing me? Oh wait, I'm probably supposed to kiss back..._

He had pulled back by the time she had registered she was supposed to respond to his fervent kiss, and by then he was muttering his apology and stroding toward the portrait hole.

"Draco, wait..." she whispered, barely audible for anyone to hear, but he stopped before he reached the opening. She walked tentatively toward him, stopping when she was about a foot behind him. As soon as her hand reached his shoulder, he whirled around and pulled her flush against his chest and meshed her lips with his desperately. She wound her other hand in his silken blond hair and brought the hand holding his shoulder to grip the fabric at his chiseled chest.

She knew this was wrong in countless ways, but she was tired of doing the right thing. Always being the smart, sensible one, she wanted to be the one who took risks, even if they were bound to be disastrous in the end. Draco Malfoy was a risk she was willing...make that _dying_ to take.

"Say it again...please..." His husky voice whispered into her neck, almost pleading with her.

She was confused. She tried to think of what she might've said to make him want to hear it again, but came up with nothing.

As if reading her mind, he replied to her thoughts, "my name...say it one more time."

A smile tugged at her lips as he kissed his way up her neck."Draco...Draco, Draco Draco..." She said breathily as he smiled at her collarbone.

His hand strayed to her stomach, the other still wound in her mahogany colored tresses. His fingers played at the small of her back, and he almost impatiently slid it down her bottom to her upper thigh and lifted her with one hand to wrap her legs around his waist, and carried her to the cherry wooden desk across the room and plopped her on top of it. He then slid his hands from knee to thigh seductively as if asking for permission. His head still slighly bent, he looked up at her through his tousled white-blonde hair.

She smiled at him, "Draco, I--"

"Hermione?? Are you in there?!"

She closed her eyes and sighed, letting her head hit the wall behind her. She had forgotten that she told Ron and Harry to fetch her for dinner so she wouldn't have to walk alone. She opened her eyes to apologize to Draco...but he was gone. She looked around the room, but there was no trace of him anywhere. She hadn't even felt him leave her. _How in the world did he leave the room without using the portrait hole?_

"HERMIONE!!! We know you're in there! Hurry UP, I'm HUNGRY!!!" Ron's whiny yell filled her room, and she was instantly annoyed.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" She hollered back, buttoning her blouse back up. She didn't even remember Draco unbuttoning it. Thoughts filled with his fiery kisses, she exited her Head Girl dormitory and rushed to Harry and Ron's side.

"What's with you? Why d'you look all flushed?" Harry looked inquisitively at her, his brow furrowed with wonder. "Don't tell me you were...you know...cause that'd be wierd."

"What _are _you talking about Harry?" She gave an impressive show of innocense as she trotted toward the Great Hall.

"Er...nevermind..." He continued to walk as if he'd said nothing.

"That'd be silly anyway." Ron chuckled to himself, thinking it stupid to even ask.

She stopped cold, an icy look marring her features. "Exactly _what _would be silly, Ronald?"

Ron gulped inwardly, a look of fear crossing his freackled face. "Er...nothing, Herms. I didn't mean it that way...you know that!" He popped her in the shoulder and gave a lopsided grin, which she found utterly annoying at the moment.

"Oh, shove it. Both of you!" She spat and stomped off in the direction of the Great Hall. "Stupid prats." She muttered, wondering why she had ever befriended them in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3: Realizations Unwoven

Chapter 3: Realizations Unwoven

Draco sighed heavily, wondering what in the bleeding hell he was getting himself into. He'd suppressed his urges for so long... he didn't know if he could do it any longer. Not after he'd tasted heaven. He'd dreamt of that kiss thousands of times, but they were fantasies in comparison to the intense reality of her sweet yet passionate lips. He closed his eyes, her scent still lingered on his clothes, the heavenly aroma of sweet roses and fresh rain overpowering his senses and---was that sage?

"Draco, darling...I missed you terribly at supper. What were you doing?" Ugh... Pansy. She plopped down next to him in front of the Slytherin Common Room fireplace, which she no doubt thought as graceful, and the putrid smell of sage threatened to overpower Granger's still lingering scent. "Maybe I can help..."

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the floor. "None of your bloody business. And no, I'd prefer my women clean." He picked up his wand as he heard Pansy let out a loud huff from his rejection, getting up and stomping past him roughly.

"Fine, but you obviously don't know what you're missing!" She hollered back as she made an ascent to the girls dormitories.

"Oh, I'm sure he knows exactly what he's missing...don't you Draco?" A soft, yet seductive voice said from behind him. He turned to see Astoria's glistening platinum hair attached to her equally suppulent body sitting atop a desk, porcelain legs crossed and giving him a devilish smirk. "He has another on his mind...isn't that right?"

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume, Astoria. One might think you were watching them." He said carefully, not answering her question directly. He leaned on the arm of the couch as her smirk grew into a lilting chuckle.

"Oh, Drake...you know you can't hide anything from me. I've seen you watching her for months, only...It's been longer than that, hasn't it?" Her delicately trimmed eyebrow raised at his sudden change in demeanor.

He crossed to her in two strides and grabbed her arm pulling her with him as he dragged her to a secluded corner of the common room. "Watch your mouth, Greengrass. I have no patience for games. You know nothing. And it's going to stay that way." He glanced around the common room, noticing a few pairs of eyes watching them, and made a hasty decision as he kissed her roughly to dispel any curiosities the onlookers may have. He turned again to look around the room relieved, they had turned away, no doubt thinking it a lover's quarrel.

"I don't appreciate your hostility, 'Drakey-poo' ", she said mockingly. "I thought we were friends." She looked dejected at his rough treatment of her and he sighed, instantly regretting his actions.

"I'm sorry Tor...we are friends, but..." He looked away, furrowing his brows in frustration, "This is one thing I can't talk about. It's too complicated." He turned to walk away, but felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and was instantly reminded of when he was in Grangers common room, only hours prior.

**********

_He had pulled back from the kiss, distraught that she hadn't responded in the least, and stepped away muttering his apology and striding towards the portrait hole._

_"Draco, wait..." she whispered, barely audible for most to hear, but he heard it none the less and stopped before he reached the opening. She walked tentatively toward him, and he felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder. As soon as her hand reached his shoulder, he whirled around and pulled her flush against his chest and meshed her lips with his desperately. She wound her hand in his hair and brought the hand holding his shoulder to grip the fabric at his heaving chest._

**********

He fumed in annoyance that Potter and Weasel had interrupted them and even more at himself because he had let it happen.

"Don't tell me I wouldn't understand. You know you can tell me anything, and I won't judge you." She looked up at him from her beautiful white-blond tresses and smiled sincerely. "I'm not your parents, Drake. I don't loathe what I don't understand." She squeezed his shoulder and cocked her head in mock of him. "Just do me a favor?"

"What is it?" He looked at her inquisitively, "What do you need?"

"Be careful. Potter is smarter than he looks. If he figures out what's going on, he won't be happy for the two of you." She squinted her hazel eyes at him and jabbed her finger in his chest harshly.

"Ow! Geez, Tor, a little harder next time!" He grinned at her as he rubbed his chest protectively.

"He'll think you've put a spell on her and he'll hex you into oblivion, the weasel right alongside him." She crossed her arms and tried to look as menacing as possible. "Then **I'll ** hex you, and you won't like it!" She smiled and strode past him, getting many heated looks by the males of Slytherin and a few glares from the females as she sidled up the stairs seductively. "Ta-ta." And a kiss was blown his way.

He smiled and shook his head as he exited the common room, ascending two floors toward his own Head Boy domitories, silently thanking Merlin he had a true friend. Sure Blaise was fun to hang around with but truthfully, he couldn't tell the man anything with him telling the she weasel, his latest 'conquest'. He knew it was more than that, or Blaise would've moved on by now, but Blaise refused to admit he was falling for a Gryffindor, and a Weasley at that. He also wondered if Granger knew, the two being best girlfriends, or whatnot.

Theo was also a good friend, but the man slept with anything that walked, including Bullstrode. And that...was frankly disgusting. It was the main reason why he hadn't fucked Pansy since he found out she had been fucking Knott for the past six months. In his mind, fucking Pansy would've been like fucking Millicent. It made him sick to even think of.

He sighed groggily as he made it to his portrait hole, mumbling the password, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He no doubt had a night full of dreams of Granger awaiting his slumber, visions of her naked body sliding against his as she sighed his name in ecstacy. He should only dream, for the fantasy could never, and should never become a reality, lest his father find out.

"I say, good man, you do look frightful. May the dear maiden who awaits your appearance be able to put a smile upon that mask of yours!" The portrait held the Atlantean prince Kastor, who held him up annoyingly every time he tried to enter his rooms.

He swung the portrait eagerly, and Draco frowned as he entered the portrait hole and glanced back at the painting, still walking to his common room confused to say the least. "Maiden...?"

"Draco..." He heard a soft feminine voice, recognizing it instantly as his gaze shot to Granger's hesitant expression. She was wringing her hands nervously, no doubt trying to decide what to say next, but nothing came. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and walked slowly toward her...


	4. Chapter 4: Desires Revealed

Chapter 4: Desires Revealed

She didn't know what she was doing, that was for sure. She didn't know what the bloody hell she was doing.

She couldn't stop thinking about him all during supper. Harry had kept glancing at her, noticing her distracted stares. Draco wasn't at the Slytherin table, and she kept glancing at the double doors to see if he would walk through them. Ron had kept trying to apologize for his earlier comment, which she duefully igrnored, and Ginny kept trying to convince her to let her straighten her hair, which she also ignored. She had also seen the devilish looks Blaise was sending Ginny, who would blush in response, when she would occasionally glance back at the Slytherin table. She sent him a murderous glare which made him look abashedly down at his food.

Now here she stood. In the Head dormitories. The BOYS Head dormitories of one Slytherin Prince. She had had to convince the portrait guarding the room that she had urgent Head duties to discuss with the Head boy to be let in at all.

She stood in the common room decorated with emerald and silver, and noticed how it was identical to her own, save the colors. She nervously looked around, wondering when he would be going to bed, hoping he wouldn't stay out too long. She sat on the plush leather sofa in front of the fire and dropped her head in her hands, wondering why he had kissed her in the first place.

Of course, he was attractive. Very attractive. To be honest, he was like a Greek God. His hair had felt like sliding her fingers through pure silk. It was just the right length, coming down to his ears. She hated when boys grew their hair too long. Few could pull off the shag look, not including Ron. It was almost as if they were lazy when they grew it out. She was sure Draco could most certainly pull it off but she liked it short. Seeing his hair long would remind her too much of Lucius, a man she could safely say she almost hated more that Voldemort.

Harry and Ron didn't seem to care. They let their hair go wild, as if no woman could resist them. She snorted. As if. She felt bad for Harry. He was still in love with Ginny, having no idea she is completely taken with Blaise. He reciprocated the feeling, no matter how he acted around his housemates.

She sighed as she really thought on why Dr-_Malfoy_...she really needed to stop calling him Draco... why he would kiss her. She had come to many conclusions, finally settling on two. Either he was truthful when he had told her he had been waiting to kiss her...or he was playing some big joke on her and was planning to humiliate her in front of all his housemates. She intended on finding out.

She jumped up as she heard the portrait speaking and froze as she saw it swing open. She wrung her hands nervously and her face flushed as she saw him look up at her, surprise evident on his features.

"Draco..." She said softly. He expelled a breath she assumed he'd been holding since he saw her standing in front of him, and started walking slowly toward her.

"Stop." She held up a hand, and he stopped cold. She narrowed her eyes at him and sucked in some air as she prepared what she had to say. "Dr-..._Malfoy..._I'm here because...well...you... I...ugh." She puffed out her held breath and looked at the floor and ran her fingers through her mess of curls. He had a confused expression on his face when she looked back up at him and she took a few steps forward until she was standing about a foot from him.

"I want to know exactly **why **you kissed me earlier." She poked him in the chest as she enuncited the word why, which he noticably groaned at, which was strange to say the least. "And I want the truth, because if it's some big joke you plan on humili-_mphh-_" She was cut short when he inexplicably covered her mouth with his hand.

"Granger?" He questioned looking at her sideways.

"Hm?" She answered, her mouth still muffled by his hand.

"Shut _UP._" He stated and promptly and _roughly_ pulled her flushed body against his and melted away any doubts by giving her the fiercest and most passionate kiss she'd ever had in her life.


	5. Chapter 5: Lust Sated

Chapter 5: Lust Sated

He walked slowly toward her but was stopped as she held a hand up and told him to stop. She looked nervous as she tried to gather her thoughts, but ended up stuttering out incoherent words. She finally walked towards him, seemingly intent on questioning him.

"I want to know exactly **why **you kissed me earlier." She poked him in the chest as she enuncited the word why, and he groaned. He really _hated _ being poked. "And I want the truth, because if it's some big joke you plan on humili-_mphh-_" He cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Granger?" He tilted his head as he studied her.

"Hm?" She answered, her mouth still muffled by his hand.

"Shut _UP._" He stated and promptly and _roughly_ pulled her flushed body against his and try to snuff any doubts about him by giving her the most mind-blowing kiss he'd ever had in his life.

She hummed with excitement, and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"I've wanted you for years," he hoarsely whispered.

Hermione blushed slightly. "I find that hard to believe..."

He growled and hoisted her legs around his hips. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've dreamed about you. Every night." He kissed her neck as he carried her to his bedroom. "You are everywhere." He set her down on his white silk comforter. "Everytime I see you I get hard." He climbed on top of her and stared into her chocolate eyes. "I want you so bad it hurts." He kissed her again, his mouth melting onto hers. She was the perfect kisser, as he assumed she would be. Her hair tickled the sides of his face.

The warmth of her body on his thrilled him. His heart raced. He had imagined the two of them in his dreams... slippery, skin on skin, hot and sweaty. The feel of her breasts against his chest made his cock twitch.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" she whispered seductively. His head snapped up from her luscious breasts to her face and groaned at her lust filled gaze.

He ripped her shirt down the center in his haste to see her fully, unhooked her bra and glided his tongue from the underside of one of her breasts and over her nipple to the top and kept going up to her neck. She sighed and gasped as she felt his fingers circling her nipples.

She pulled his shirt off and her eyes raked his chest as she felt his chiseled muscles. She drug one fingernail across one of his nipples and he sucked in air at the pleasure it sent through his body. Her eyes widened at his reaction and a wicked smile appeared on her face. He yelped as she shoved him on his back and crawled on top of him and started kissing her way down his chest. He moaned at the feeling of her tongue gliding across his chest and jumped a little when he felt her mouth on his nipple. She bit his nipple gently and he felt her smile on his skin.

Her other hand played with his other nipple and she began to kiss her down his chest to his hips and licked along his v-line. He froze as her hand wandered to the outline of hick cock. She looked up at him and slid his trousers down and gasped as hick cock popped free. Her eyes widened at what he assumed was his length. Her fingers inched their way up his cock and his body froze. She licked her lips and his eyes widened as her hot, moist mouth enveloped his length, scorching him as she carefully took him in, letting her lips and tongue caress him in the most maddening way while her hand continued to stroke him.

He moaned and shuddered at the contact and she felt his hardness jerk slightly under her hand. She slowly wrapped her hand around the outline of him and carefully rubbed, and his hips bucked into her hand. Her tongue ran the length of him, up and down, up and down and she sucked the living hell out of his cock.

He shuddered and his eyes rolled back. Merlin, she was damn good at this...and he didn't even want to think how lest he get went on for about five minutes before he couldn't take any more and growled as he flipped them over, eliciting a yelp from her.

He pushed up her skirt thanking the gods for easy access and yanked on her lacy..._green?_...panties until they were ripped away...he could buy her new ones...that she would model for him, he thought sneakily. She gasped as he pushed her legs apart and slid his tongue along her thighs...smiling at the shudder it send down her body. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her nails dug into his back as he spread her folds apart and ran his tongue down the center of her pussy, sucking on her clit and occasionally rubbing it with his thumb, his other hand splaying across her breast and massaging it gently. He felt her tremble and her legs shake as her orgasm hit her, her hips bucking into his mouth.

She was panting heavily as he slid back up her body.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this Hermione. How long I've wanted you..." He looked into her eyes and she smiled softly at him.

"Then what the bloody hell took you so long?" Her smile widened as she looked at him and shook her head.

His eyes widened at that. What _had _taken him so long? "Not sure...guess when I found out you and weasel were broken up I just couldn't stop myself anymore." He sighed, glad he had taken the leap.

"Draco?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at him sideways.

"Hm?" He smiled at her.

"Can you stop daydreaming and fuck me now?" She asked breathily, a hint of impatience in her voice.

He reeled back and almost smacked himself. "Oh yeah love...definitely."

He kicked off his trousers and gently pushed her legs further apart, looking deeply into her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. "I'm going to assume you're a virgin...because thinking about the possiblity that you're not...just gonna ruin my mood, yeah?" He looked hopefully at her expression it wouldn't change to a guilty one.

She giggled silently, easing his tension. "You assume right. Ron was...awkward...and it never felt right to kiss him. But you...kiss perfectly." Her smile widened and he sighed contently.

"And you...are _fucking amazing_. I mean literally...your mouth is heaven. Are you ready love?" He asked to make sure she wasn't having second thoughts. She nodded and he started to push himself into her. He got about two inches before he heard her hiss. He inched painfully and slowly so he wouldn't hurt her too much. She had a pinched expression on her face and he kissed her, hoping it would take her mind off the pain. He ravaged her mouth as he worked his way up her virginal walls. He stopped as he felt an wall of sorts...her hymen. He hoped she wouldn't be angry but he knew it would be better in the long run...less pain afterwards.

He bit her lip to distract some of her vaginal pain and slammed through the protective wall, wincing at her muffled scream. He stopped and regret washed over him at the tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh...I'm sorry love...I didn't know it would hurt that much. I am so sorry." Her tear filled eyes looked up at him and she wiped at her eyes.

"It's ok... just keep going." She assured him, and moved her hips and he slowly pumped in and out of her. She felt _so bloody good_ he couldn't see anything else as he slid in and out of her faster and harder, her nails digging into his back. The smell of her invaded his senses and he was drowning in all that was Hermione.

Dracoo felt her orgasm around him, heard her moans and cries and felt her shudder and he knew he couldn't hold back. She was so tight, he couldn't control himself as he shuddered bucked as he came inside of her.

His forehead rested against hers as they both breathed heavily.

"Was it good for you, too?" He smirked.

She punched him playfully and he sighed heavily as he rolled off of her and turned onto the side facing away from her. "Ok, goodnight." And regretted it as soon as he said it.


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy Surfaces

Chapter 6: Jealousy Surfaces

It was almost like someone had shined a flashlight right in her face.

"_What _did you say?" Her voice dripped with anger. She **knew** this was too good to be true. He had used her...made her believe he cared for her...took her _**virginity**_ and rolls over like nothing ever happened?

"Hermione wait-I didn't mean it like that-I was just kidding...it was supposed to be a joke-I'm sorry." He stammered out hoping to relieve her or her anger but it enraged her even more.

"Is that what this is? Am I a joke to you? Ok. I'll make it simple for you. I'm out of here." She grabbed her wand from the floor and started gathering her clothes that were scattered around the room ignoring the ripped underwear.

He panicked, knowing this would make or break their newfound...relationship...or whatever it was. "Wait please I didn't mean it like that...I was just...trying to be playful." He grabbed her arm and she recoiled, as if burnt by his touch and ripped her arm out of his hand.

"_**Don't touch me.**_" She sneered and made for the door and he begged her not to leave, trying again for her arm.

"Stupefy!" She yelled and he was thrown back and knocked out. "I told you not to touch me." She whispered, running out of his dormitory and making a beeline for her own.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

He woke up with a headache, naked, slumped against his dresser. He rubbed his head and looked at his watch. Six a.m. Fuck. He'd been out for nearly seven hours. There was no use of going after her now. He shut off his wand alarm.

Regret washed over him at not being able to smooth things out with Hermione. _She must think the worst of me. _He meant it as a joke but she obviously took it seriously. He should've known. He couldn't just expect her to automatically believe him to be noble after all these years of him taunting her.

He padded to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Shower and go to breakfast..then try to face Hermione. He sighed...easier said than done.

She huffed angrily. _Who the bloody hell does he think he is? _She brushed out her tangles and screamed when she couldn't get a particularly nasty one out. Ginny came running into the bathroom, hair wild and out of place, wand stuck out in front of her, her eyes bulging.

"What! Where is it? WHat is it? Who?" She yelled, her eyes scanning the room and pointing her wand at nothing.

She started laughing, bending over in hysterics. "Calm...down...Gin. I was just screaming at my hair!" She said between breaths.

"Oh." She paused. "That reminds me. I have a present for you." She ran to her trunk and grabbed something out of it, and smiled cheerily. "I bought it during the summer, and you _are going_ to use it no matter **what** you say."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the bottle in her hand. "What is it?" She questioned Ginny, looking suspiciously at the silver liquid.

"It's a hair potion. It makes your hair perfectly straight permanently, or until you use the antidote. Happy...better hair day!" She smiled at her obviously expecting Hermione to be thrilled.

"Gin...thank you but I don't know...you know I don't like hair products." Her nose scrunched and she continued to try to untangle her messy curls. "Besides...I don't want to look like I'm trying to prove anything by changing my appearance just because I'm Head Girl."

"Hermione. Shut up. I'm gonna make you look like you should've looked from the beginning."

She felt weird. Like she was dressing up for some party she wasn't invited to. And she hadn't even walked throught the double doors yet. She expelled a breath she didn't even know she was holding and willed herself to open the doors to the Great Hall.

He looked up as he heard the double doors opening and nearly choked on his bacon. In walked-no glided-Hermione Granger. Her hair glistened, the now perfectly straight locks tumbling around her shoulders. She donned knee length black leather boots and as his eyes traveled further up he saw she wore a black and white plaid skirt coming down mid-thigh accompanied with a black and white lace trimmed tank top. Her makeup was smoky, giving her a sultry but not slutty look. She could never look slutty. She had clear lip gloss on her plump lips, which only made him want to lick it off. Her heels clicked as she strode over to the Gryffindor table and gracefully took a seat next to the boy who never died.

She glanced over at him and caught his gaze. Her glance turned into a scowl as she seemed to remember what he did and snapped her head back to Potty's attention.

"She looks rightly pissed." He heard Astoria whisper in his ear. "What did you do?" She ask him incredulously.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He muttered and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, growling when he saw Hermione laugh and put her hand on Potter's shoulder. He turned to her and smiled, nodding his head and continuing on with whatever drabble was currently coming out of his mouth. His eye twitched when Potter's hand came up to her hair and ran his fingers through it, complimenting her on the new style. That should be _him._ But noooo. He just had to fuck it up.

She looked over at him again, smiling at the murderous glare he was directing at Harry. She felt bad for using Harry, but Ron was currently stuffing his face and she knew Draco wouldn't believe it if she used Neville. She knew she had over reacted when she really thought about it...but making him jealous was so much fun. She knew her mistake, though, when Harry turned and saw Draco glaring daggers at him from across the hall.

"What is that ferret _looking _at?" He glared back at Draco, only succeeding in egging him on even more. Now she felt really bad...one because Harry was very paranoid and would think something was up and would want to investigate... and two because she planned on going to Draco later and apologizing for over reacting.

"Not sure...doesnt he always do that?" She tried to make it seem like Draco was always doing this but Harry was too smart.

"Not like that. He usually just sneers and points and laughs in this direction. Now what the bloody hell is wrong with him, almost as if I did something personal to him." He got up and grabbed her hand, intent on leaving, with her in tow. "Let's go." This will not go well at _all._

What the bloody hell was she doing, _trying_ to make him jealous? She was smiling at him while he was murdering Potter with his eyes!

Potter finally looked over at him and noticed his glares and glared back. He said something to Hermione and she shrugged, and said something back.

"Oh lord. One would think you two were silently trying to kill each other with their eyes. Stuff it already." Astoria said annoyed and began picking at her nails.

He ignored her and fumed as he saw Potter snatch Hermione's hand and pull her out of the Great Hall.

_"To hell with__** that." **_ He growled angrily as he jumped up and yanked his arm out of Astoria's grip as she tried to stop him, swiftly striding out of the Great Hall and catching up to Potter and Hermione he nearly snarled Potter's name.

"What?" Potter turned and Draco promptly slammed his fist in the fuckers nose.


	7. Exquisite Tingles

Hermione gasped as Harry's nose started spurting blood. "Merlin, Draco!" She waved her wand at Harry's nose as he moaned from his position on the floor. "Episkey!" She turned to glare at Draco as he just stood there still apparently fuming.

"What were you thinking?!" She shrieked at him as he ran a hand irritatingly through his now ruffle hair.

"This is your fault. You...were trying to make me jealous." He said in a low voice, barely controlling his temper. He was glad pothead wasn't conscious to hear this little tiff.

Longbottom decided it was a good time to exit the Great Hall and Hermione gave him instructions to take Potty to the Hospital Wing.

"And that gives you the insane incentive to break Harry's nose? You're just lucky he was unconscious and..."She flipped her hair behind her and he tuned her out as he took in her magnificent new appearance. And he thought she couldn't get any more gloriously enticing. He focused on the movement of her perfectly soft lips as she prattled on about house points and how she should give him a months worth of detention. The swell of her breasts were heaving at her flurried movements and his cock twitched as he remember the feeling of the warm crevices of her mouth enveloping his length.

He groaned inwardly as he realized she was still yammering on about some nonsense, deciding he should do something about that. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hidden alcove, instantly pouncing on her, satisfied at her little moans as he slid his hands under her plump bum, pulling her to a comfortable position around his hips.

She didn't know how this was happening again, but she felt the incessant urge to feel his cock once again inside her, perfect in its own right. She admittedly was still a little sore from the devious night, but the delicious tingles running up her spine convinced her the pleasure would far outweigh the pain.

She felt him sliding her knickers slowly down her thighs as he kissed his way along her neck, leaving a white hot trail in his wake. She deftly unbuckled his belt, giving it a good yank when it came undone and felt him chuckle against her neck, sending more tingles of delight in several different places. She gasped as she felt his strong hand on her center and hissed as he slid a finger along her opening, moaning openly when she felt him slide in and slowly start pumping, rubbing her nub in circles as he went.

Her breath came in short puffs as she felt an exquisite pressure building in her womb and almost whined when it stopped. The arse had the nerve to chuckle at her protest and she gasped as she felt his cock poking at her entrance. He looked into her lust filled gaze as he surged into her, and she felt his shuddered moan as he stilled inside her.

Gods she felt amazing! There were no right words to describe the incredibly succulent feeling he was experiencing. It was different than the previous night. There was more passion in this moment than any other he experienced in his entire life.

He slammed into her as he relished the feeling of her heat, moaning as she clutched onto his shoulders. He felt her shudder and shriek as she clenched around his cock, and the vacuum feeling made his shout along with her in completion.

He looked into her hooded eyes and brushed away a tendril of her now silky honey brown locks. "This is definitely not goodnight." And proceeded to sear her with another mind blowing kiss.


End file.
